


We Fall, We Fall, We Fall In Love

by lvecean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human!Victor, I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, True Love, angel!Yuuri, angels don't feel, it also messes everything up, love saves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvecean/pseuds/lvecean
Summary: He had done it for love. And in that moment, he knew he would do it again. He would go through all of this pain again, and again, and again. Because this? Love? It was worth it.Or, Yuuri is an angel that falls down to earth and finds himself captured in those blue eyes of Victor. But what will happen when his injuries heal and he has to go back home?





	We Fall, We Fall, We Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I wrote this like four months ago and I already posted this on my wattpad (same username, Victuuri oneshot book if you were wondering) but I decided to post it on here too. Because why not? 
> 
> There are a few things you need to know about my AU. I recommend you read this real quick before beginning the story, it will clear some things up :)  
> \- Angels are creatures created by God, He is their Father. They don't have one form and can shift, though in this story Yuuri is a human with wings, which is how they usually show themselves.  
> \- Angels don't feel like humans do, they don't feel at all. They were made to be unprejudiced and impartial at all times. But down on earth Yuuri learns what it is like to feel things.  
> \- Demons also exist (they will only be mentioned) and they are always lead by their emotions, mostly the negative ones.  
> \- Humans feel emotions like demons, but they also feel positive ones. They aren't lead by their emotions and are known or hiding them and deceiving angels.  
> \- The biggest crime for an Angel is to get their emotions involved, it doesn't matter is it's in a good or bad way.  
> \- Angels can speak and understand every language, and even talk to animals.  
> \- Angels don't have to eat. Their stomachs can't handle human food.
> 
> I think that was all. I might've forgotten some things, so if you have any questions just leave a comment!

 

His head hit the ground first. All the air got knocked out of him. 

_ Wait, ground? _

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Wasn’t supposed to be laying on the ground, wings painfully folded beneath him. He had to get up again. Couldn’t be seen.

_ How do I stand again? _

He couldn’t remember. Couldn’t remember how to fly. How to spread his wings.

_ Oh God, my wings. _

He didn’t feel them anymore. He tried to open his eyes. They were sealed. He couldn’t hear anything except for the rushing of the blood in his ears.

He told himself to get control over his body and mind again.

_ Just breathe. _

Slowly, he heaved in a breath, willing his lungs to calm down and take the much needed oxygen. His senses calmed down, somewhat. He could faintly hear the rustle of leaves, the chirping of birds. He told himself not to panic about how close these sounds were. About how vast the ground under him felt. He willed himself to not panic about the fact that he didn’t feel the softness of the clouds he lived on. That he couldn’t feel the sun’s rays anymore.

When he could hear again he focused on opening his eyes. It was dark, darker than he was used to. He lay underneath a green roof. He could see the sky through openings in the roof. The roof seemed to move. He wished this was all a dream. That he was back at the clouds, his brothers and sisters surrounding him, God watching over them.

Instead, he was forced to feel the way his wings screamed in pain. How it seemed as if every single feather was broken.

_ I need to get away. _

He needed to go. What if someone saw him? He needed to get back up. To get  _ home. _

He didn’t dare to move his wings as he cautiously moved his legs. His wings screamed again as he moved a muscle in his back. He clenched his teeth. He had to keep going.

Trying to turn around he felt the soft grass beneath him. He moved his legs and tried to twist his  upper body by using his arms. His left wing seemed to be burning. He tried to ignore is as best as possible.

He complimented himself when he managed to get his knees in the ground. His butt was now up in the air as he tried to lift his upper body with the strength in his arms. His wings hung useless at his sides. He ignored how much they hurt.

A shiver ran up his spine as his feet made contact with the weir grass. The little strands poked between his toes, it felt awful. As soon as he stood vertically again, his vision started to spin. His knees started to shake and he grabbed a tree to keep his balance. It didn’t help. He fell to the ground again, back against the tree, legs stretched out in front of him.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree as he slowly let his consciousness slip away.

\----------

When he opened his eyes again, a pair of bright blue ones looked back at him. Silver hair hung over one of the eyes.

_ Blue is a nice color. _

Yuuri blinked, his vision was blurry.

Lips were moving. Were they saying something? Yuuri couldn’t tell.

He felt himself being lifted before darkness swallowed him again.

\----------

The creature lay on the white table. Its wings stood in weird angles. It had a pained expression on its face. It was evident it didn’t belong here. It didn’t belong in the cheap kitchen of this small house. It was mystical, beautiful. It belonged in a place just as mystical and beautiful.

Everyone could see its wings were meant to be spread out, to impress anyone who looked at them with their width, with their strength. They were meant to lift their owner in the air. To carry their weight and maneuver them around. To soar through the skies.

Instead, the powerful things were folded beneath the creature’s back. The feathers were crooked and filthy. They looked greasy. The usually shining white color now grey-ish. Dirt had gathered between the feathers, as if their owner had rolled around in the sand. It looked awful.

\----------

When Yuuri woke up again he was longer in the forest. The silver haired human wasn’t there either. He turned his head carefully to get an idea of where he was.

He lay on his chest on a white table. His whole body fitted on it, only the tips of his wings touched the ground. On the other side of the room was a huge window that looked out over the forest. He could see the clouds in the sky.

Momentarily he forgot about the searing pain in his wings, or about the fact that he was now down on earth. He looked at the clouds and the sky and wondered what his siblings were doing. Were they looking for him? Did they even notice he was gone? Maybe they just didn’t care. Maybe their Father had told them not to look for him. Yuuri wouldn’t blame him. Humans were dangerous, everyone knew that. They couldn’t be trusted. Some of them could, the ones who were more angel than human could be trusted. But you never knew the truth until you got to meet them, and that was what made them so incredibly dangerous.

One moment they were sweet and caring, and the next they were cutting of wings to sell them.

Yuuri shuddered. He didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to trust the silver haired human. But most of all he wanted to go home.

He felt nauseous. Angels often became nauseated when they couldn’t see the sky. It was a feeling like humans got when they got on ships. He didn’t like the feeling. He wanted to puke.

The TV on the wall still played some show, but Yuuri didn’t pay it any mind.

He grunted as he pushed his upper body off the table. Suddenly two fluffy ears peaked over the edge of the gray couch. They were followed by the head of a very fluffy dog.

Yuuri carefully swung his legs over the side of the table as the poodle made his way over to him. He swayed his tail as Yuuri looked down at him.

“Hello, little friend.” Yuuri ruffled the dog’s fur. “What is your name?”

“Makkachin,” the dog said.

“That’s a very pretty name. Can you tell me where we are?”

Makkachin woofed before he answered Yuuri’s question. “We’re at my owners house. He will be home soon.”

Makkachin had barely finished his sentence when they heard a key being pushed into the lock on the door. Yuuri’s eyes were blown wide as he looked around for a spot to hide. He jumped off the table, which was a mistake.

His legs couldn’t carry the extra weight of his wings, and he was still queasy. He fell to his knees and flinched as an awful pain shot through his wings again. He could faintly hear Makkachin barking as his owner entered the room.

Yuuri tried to crawl away. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed him under his armpits. Hoisting him to his feet. Yuuri flinched as long finger accidentally touched his feathers. The man muttered an apology that didn’t quite reach Yuuri’s ears.

The angel swung his arms around the man’s neck in order to keep himself upright. His fingers touched the human’s hair.  _ It was so soft. _  His head lay against the strong chest and his eyes were closed as he tried to breathe the pain away.

An arm slipped under his knees and lifted him up. He hated being so dependant. He wanted to be able to at least walk by himself.

He sighed in relief when he sat down on the table again. His legs dangled from the side and his hands were placed beside his thighs for extra support. Makkachin’s owner squatted down until he was on the same level as Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t like the way the human stared at him. He couldn’t see if he was looking at him in pity, or as if he wanted to eat him.

He closed his eyes to not have to look in the piercing blue ones of the human. He heard the human sigh before he walked away. Yuuri only opened his eyes when he felt Makkachin brush past his legs. He looked down at the sweet dog. Makkachin blinked at him friendly, and Yuuri smiled at him.

His wings hurt. He wanted to go home. He wanted this human to forget Yuuri existed.

After a few minutes the human appeared again. He was carrying a plate with different kinds of food on it. Makkachin’s ears perked up as he smelled the chicken the human had cooked.

The human sat the plate down next to Yuuri. The angel looked at it warily. He didn’t quite trust the human to not feed him poison. He eyed the human as he moved across the room. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri shuffled away from him.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, you know.”

Yuuri didn’t know if he could believe these words. Even though he really wanted to.

“I don’t know if you understand me, but, my name is Victor.” Victor looked at him expectantly.

Yuuri looked at him warily. He didn’t know if he could tell Victor his name. Was that against the rules? He knew angels weren’t supposed to have physical contact with humans, that rule was already broken. He had practically been cradled in Victor’s arms. He knew humans could under no circumstance touch an angel’s wings. They were their most prized possessions. That rule, too, had been broken.

“My name is Yuuri.” He blushed.

“That’s a very pretty name, Yuuri.” Victor smiled. It was an honest smile. It was a  _ beautiful _ smile. Yuuri felt like a traitor for feeling like this. He wasn’t supposed to like humans, heaven, he wasn’t even supposed to  _ communicate  _ with humans. Except, of course, when they summoned him. But that had never happened before.

Yuuri blushed even harder. Victor’s smile grew brighter when he noticed this.

Victor’s eyes shifted to Yuuri’s wings. His smile got replaced by a frown. Yuuri cautiously watched him. The silver haired man reached out a hand to touch the feathers. Yuuri flinched away from him.

“You can’t touch them,” he said. He felt sorry for it. Victor had only been trying to help.

Victor pulled his hand back. “I won’t, then.” He smiled reassuringly at the small angel in front of him.

“Thank you.”

Victor smiled at him sweetly. They might have been staring at each other a bit longer than necessary. The human coughed. “I took a look at them when you were unconscious. I think they might need some bandaging.”

Yuuri let his head drop.  _ This was what he had been afraid for. _

“Oh.”

Victor looked at him in pity. “I’ll get the bandage. Just, wait here.” He smiled at Yuuri reassuringly.

_ Oh, Father. _

What was he supposed to do? He needed to get home. He  _ wanted _ to get home. But, he couldn’t fly. How was he going to reach the clouds when he couldn’t fly? He knew praying didn’t help for angels. Only humans could reach God with their prayers. He wished he could. He wished he had some way to communicate with his brothers and sisters.

His wings hung low in a sad manner. He sighed just as Victor stepped into the room.

“You don’t have to worry about your wings, I’ll fix them for you.” Victor tried to sound confident. But really, he had no idea what he was doing.

“I hope so. I just want to go home.” He bit his lip, before blurting out, “I miss my brothers, sisters and Father.” Yuuri scolded himself for giving away so much. Angels were just way too open about their feelings, this was what made them such easy targets for demons and humans. He hated it.

“Tell me about them,” Victor said as he opened the box and grabbed the bandage. He looked at it and then at Yuuri’s wings before he unwrapped it.

Yuuri couldn’t help but trust this human as he carefully shuffled behind him. “I really have too much siblings. I won’t tell you all of their names. Father made 1000 of us, most of us were killed in the war with the demons. But the ones that are left? I love them all..”

Victor now stood behind him. Hesitant to touch Yuuri’s wings.

“My Father has created me. I owe Him everything. I- I just really miss them.” He hated how fragile he sounded. Like he could burst out crying every moment now.

Victor’s hand reached out, softly he touched one of Yuuri’s feathers. Yuuri breathed in. No one beside himself had ever touched his wings. Victor looked at him for a sign to stop. It never came. He carefully smoothed the feathers. They were ruffled and Victor couldn’t see where the wings were broken.

Yuuri shivered. The touches felt  _ amazing _ . Victor touched his feather so softly. He had to resist the urge to purr like a cat. Victor smiled when he noticed Yuuri liked the touches.

Yuuri stretched his right wing a little to give Victor extra space. When Victor reached the soft baby feathers closer to Yuuri’s back he couldn’t stop the small moan from passing his lips.

Victor chuckled and stroked the soft feather a bit more than necessary. Yuuri felt so ashamed. Angels were made to not feel. To not get angry or jealous or  _ aroused _ . They were made to be perfect. He wondered if he could ever face his Father again, knowing how he had reacted in front of a  _ human _ . How he had acted  _ because of _ a human. 

When Victor had smoothed both of Yuuri’s wings, it was clear that the left wing was broken. The right wing was just a bit bruised. That would heal in a few hours.

Victor stopped moving when he saw the damage that had been done to the beautiful thing. It looked so pretty, even with feathers sticking out where the wing was broken. He wanted to run his hands over the feathers again, feel their incredible softness.

Yuuri turned his head to look at Victor. “Is it that bad?”

Victor didn’t want to tell him that it was. “It’s not.” He hated lying. Found himself almost unable to lie to those beautiful and innocent eyes.

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Yuuri sighed. He hated himself for doing this. For trusting Victor. But he couldn’t help it. It came natural for him to trust living creatures.

Victor hummed before grabbing the bandage again and trying to wrap the wing without damaging the feathers even more. Yuuri flinched. It hurt.

“Sorry,” Victor whispered. Yuuri relaxed a bit.

After a few moments of silence Victor stepped away to admire his work. Yuuri’s left wing was wrapped in the white bandage. Its color seemed dull in comparison to the shining white that was Yuuri’s wing.

“I think we’re done here.” Victor rolled the bandage up again at placed the box on the coffee table. “You can sleep in my bed if you want.”

Yuuri nodded and Victor carefully led him to his room. As soon as Yuuri’s head hid the pillow, he was gone.

\----------

Victor continued to take care of Yuuri and his broken wing for the following week. He refreshed the bandage every day and made sure Yuuri was comfortable even though he couldn’t go outside because someone might see him.

Yuuri didn’t really want to admit it, but the human and his lovely dog were starting to grow on him. He would often find himself thinking about going home, back to his Father, and then not wanting to think about it because going home meant leaving this house and its nice inhabitants.

When Victor went to work (he had explained he was a figure skater so work was more like practice) Makkachin and Yuuri were home alone. They would talk to each other about all sort of things. Yuuri had learned a lot about life as a human from the sweet poodle.

And when Victor came home, he would make dinner for him and Makkachin and then, this was Yuuri’s favorite part of the day, they would get to watch the television together. Moving things on a flat screen! Yuuri didn’t understand how it worked, but he loved it.

One evening he had tried one of the dishes Victor had made. It was called ‘katsudon’. Yuuri  _ loved _ it. It were all kind of flavors mixed together in the perfect dish. He had only eaten it once, because the next morning he had thrown up. Turns out angel stomachs aren’t made for human food.

On friday night Victor and Yuri sat together in the living room. Yuuri lay on his chest, fiddling with the rug and his wings were stretches out and lay relaxed on the floor. Victor sat cross legged on the couch, Makkachin’s head on his lap and absentmindedly patting the dog’s head.

Yuuri shuffled his feathers irritatedly. They itched. He hadn’t been able to clean his wings since he got here. He had to turn his shoulders and such a movement immediately hurt his injured wing. He had ignored the gross feeling but it had reached its climax.

He abruptly sat up, startling Makkachin who lifted his head from his owners head. Yuuri groaned as he reaches behind his back to scratch the itching feathers without moving his shoulder. Victor watched him.

Yuuri gave up and dropped his hand in his lap. His legs were folded beneath him as he turned to look at Victor with a shy look on his face. His cheeks were slightly pink.

He wondered if it was a good idea to ask this question.

_ Won’t it scare him away? _

Yuuri hoped it wouldn’t. Besides, Victor probably didn’t even know the meaning of this action. And, Yuuri told himself, it was just because he couldn’t do it himself.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice wasn’t louder than a whisper.

Victor hummed.

“Could you maybe- I was wondering if-“ Yuuri sighed. “Can you clean my wings?” He looked at the man with eyes blown wide in anticipation. He shuffled his wings. It was a thing he did when he got nervous.

Victor smiled his perfect heart shaped smile before he nodded. “Of course I can.”

He shooed Makkachin from his lap before he stood up and sat down behind Yuuri. The angel could feel his neck warming up.

“What do I have to do?” Victor clapped his hands together.

“You- You just go through my feathers and get the sand and dirt out. It’s itching and I can’t reach it.” He shuffled his feathers again to show Victor just how annoying it was.

“Ah, okay. Here I go.”

Warm hands touched Yuuri’s sensitive feathers. The hands stroked the right wing a few times before Victor’s long and slender fingers dipped between the feathers. Yuuri sighed as Victor got the first few pieces of dirt away.

It felt  _ amazing _ .

No one had ever touched his wings like this. In such a  _ sexual _ way. Normally only an angel’s mate would touch wings like this. He couldn’t believe he was letting Victor touch  _ him _ like this.

He liked it. Liked that is was Victor touching him. And that scared him.

He was supposed to be an angel, to don’t feel arousal or attraction. He was supposed to be by his Father’s side and help him when needed. He really wasn’t supposed to feel like this. Heartbeat picking up, cheeks flushed and trying to stop inappropriate sounds from escaping his lips.

He stretched his wing out to give Victor as much space as he needed. Victor carefully went through Yuuri’s feathers. Enjoying how incredibly soft they felt underneath his fingertips. He loved the effect he had on Yuuri. The angel’s cheeks were flushed and the most cute mewls escaped his pink lips. His eyes were closed and Victor wanted nothing more than to give this kind of pleasure to him.

Yuuri slowly shuffled closer to Victor until his back almost touched Victor’s chest. Making it hard for Victor to see what he was doing.

When Victor was done, the angel sighed, shuffled his wings admiring how clean they felt and leaned back against Victor. His wings hung relaxed from his shoulder blades. Victor had his arms wrapped around the small waist.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered. He was already half asleep.

Victor kissed the back of his head. “You’re welcome.”

\---------

When it was monday, Victor stated that Yuuri’s wing was good to go. He had wrapped the bandage off and found the wing completely healed.

When Victor said those words, a wave of emotions washed over Yuuri. Relief for being able to fly again, happiness at the prospect of seeing his brothers and sisters again. But also sadness, for having to leave Makkachin and Victor.

That night they decided to test Yuuri’s wings by letting him fly a circle around the house. The first time back up in the air didn’t went as fluid as he was used to, but after a few tries he could fly a decent circle.

He laughed loudly as he felt the cold air whip around his face. He waved at Victor as he soared through the night sky. The stars blinked friendly at him. He made a few loops, not as fluid as he once could, before he stood with both legs on the ground again.

He beamed up at Victor. He eyes sparkled. He felt  _ alive _ . And he hadn’t felt this way in a week. Don’t get him wrong, Victor and Makkachin had been amazing, but nothing could beat this feeling. This feeling of absolute  _ freedom _ .

Victor smiled down at the adorable angel in front of him. His cheeks were flushed from excitement and his hair stood up in all directions. His wings shined brighter than any star and Victor wanted nothing more than to feel their softness beneath his fingers. Yuuri’s lips look pink and inviting. For a second Victor thought he saw an aureole around his angel’s head.

Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat. He was still a bit high from flying again and everything seemed possible. He felt like he could fly up to the moon and dance with the stars. Victor made him feel like that. Like he could win anything if he just wanted it hard enough.

His eyes traveled across Victor’s face. Taking in all the sharp angles and beautiful colors. Thin lips curled upwards in a small smile. A smile so genuine it made Yuuri shiver. It was a smile just for him.

Finally their eyes met. Both so different but they read the same expression. Love, adoration,  _ want _ .

Yuuri wasn’t sure how it happened, who had started it, but suddenly they were kissing. Victor’s lips were everything Yuuri had imagined,  _ and more _ . They moved together in perfect sync. Victor guiding Yuuri.

The tips of Yuuri’s wings touched the ground as they hung relaxed from his shoulders.

Somehow, Victor’s hands found their way around Yuuri’s waist. The angel slipped his hands in Victor’s soft hair and lightly tugged on the silver strands.

Victor moaned in Yuuri’s mouth before parting his lips and slipping his tongue inside the velvety warmth that was Yuuri’s mouth. Their tongues danced together in a never ending sequence.

They pulled away from each other. With lust filled eyes lidded, blush adorning cheeks, both panting. Their noses touched, Victor tilted his head, admiring what a flustered mess the angel in front of him had become.

Victor reached out a hand. Yuuri saw the movement but was too dazed to react. He felt a hesitant touch on the most sensitive feathers on the inside of his wing. He shuddered before burying his head in Victor’s shoulder.

These feathers were incredibly sensitive, they were meant for an angel’s lover’s touch. For the angel to get pleasure from.

_ And pleasure it gave him. _

_ \---------- _

It had been two weeks since Victor had found Yuuri. Yuuri’s wings were completely healed again, and he had the opportunity to go back, but he realized he didn’t want to. Sure, he would love to see his Father and siblings again, but two things had changed.

One, he had kissed a human. And angels could never, under no circumstances have that kind of relationship with a human. He knew the consequences. Most angels got cast out. No one knew exactly what happened to them. Just that they disappeared, and were never seen again. This is why him and his brothers and sisters never got involved in anything that had to do with humans.

And atop of the kiss, he had let Victor touch his feathers. The  _ special _ feathers. No doubt did these feathers now smell like him. His Father would be able to smell the human on him. He had given his purity to a  _ human _ . It was true he was afraid of how his Father would react to all this.

An two, he, an angel, meant to not be lead by his feelings, considered abandoning his family for a  _ human _ . Of course, an extremely beautiful, caring, sweet human. But a human nonetheless.

Yuuri was always told to stay away from humans, humans, they told him, were nothing but greedy creatures. They took and took and took, never gave. He had always believed this, never once doubted his older brothers and sisters. But now, he didn’t understand how they could have ever said something like that. He thought humans were beautiful. He loved how their emotions showed in the expression on their face. He loved their emotions.

Emotions were something he had never really understood. He knew about  _ love _ and  _ hate _ . And that  _ like _ and   _ love _ were different things. You  _ like _ pizza, or clothes. But you  _ love _ your family and children.

_ He  _ loved _ Victor. _

Victor had teached him what it meant to love. And be loved. Victor had teached him how to love.

And that was a favor he could never really repay him. So he decided to do it by doing the thing he was now most proud of.

_ He would repay him by loving him. _

He would love Victor like Victor had teached him. His love would only grow as he learned new ways to love. And maybe, if he was lucky, Victor would love him back just as much.

\----------

They lay on the grass in Victor backyard. The small green strands tickled Yuuri’s soft skin and felt amazing against his feathers.

Yuuri lay on his side, facing Victor. His wings lag behind him, softly reflecting the moon’s light. They shone a perfect white. Yuuri was proud of how pretty his wings were, he wanted to show Victor he had the most beautiful feathers. He wanted Victor to  _ only _ love him.

Victor lay on his back, he had turned his head and looked Yuuri in the eyes. Victor’s eyes seemed to be challenging the stars with the way they sparkled. Yuuri thought the stars were nothing compared to the shining diamonds in front of him.

Clouds slowly drifted in and out of their vision. Not making a sound as they continued their journey.

Victor shifted so his body now completely faced Yuuri’s. He lifted his hand and softly tucked a strand of Yuuri’s dark hair behind his ear.

Yuuri closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Victor’s warm fingers against his cold skin. When he opened opened his eyes again, Victor’s loving smile had been replaced by a worried frown.

Yuuri saw Victor’s eyes shifting between Yuuri’s own and the sky. The angel knew what he was thinking about. But he desperately wanted to avoid the topic.

“Yuuri.”

It wasn’t really a question but Yuuri knew the other man was asking for his undivided attention. 

“You know you can’t stay here forever, right?”

“Victor, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know, but we have to,  _ detka _ .” Victor sat up. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands. “I would like nothing more but for you to stay with me forever.”

Yuuri sat up too. He didn’t look at Victor and just focused on the full moon.

“But you can’t. Don’t you see?” Victor took Yuuri’s face in both of his hands and turned it towards him. “You don’t belong here, _vozlyublennaya._ You don’t belong down here on the ground with me.”

“I want to belong here.” Yuuri couldn’t help one tear from escaping his eye.

“I know you do. And I really wish you did. But, look at you. You are meant to fly through the sky with the other angels.” Silent tears traveled their way down Victor’s cheeks now too.

Yuuri peeled Victor’s hands off his face and looked down at his lap. He started to frown. He didn’t like Victor talking like this. Couldn’t he just be happy Yuuri was here? Couldn’t he stop talking and just love Yuuri? They could do this, they could ignore their differences and just  _ love _ .

“Do you not want me here? Do you want me to leave?” Yuuri looked at Victor through his eyelashes.

The silver haired man in front of him had red flushed cheeks. Yuuri couldn’t tell if it was from crying, anger, or just the cold outside.

“No, Yuuri. Of course I want you here! Don’t say something like that.”

“Well, you sure sound like you want me gone.” Yuuri folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at Victor daringly. He felt something foreign tingle beneath his skin.“I get it, Victor. I’m only trouble for you. But just say so!”

He had never felt this. This  _ fire _ burning within him. Threatening to explode and take everything with it. He  _ wanted _ it to explode. He wanted to yell and scream. He had never felt this way before. It was an alien feeling, but he liked it. Liked the way the flames seemed to lick at everything and throw their dangerous heat in every word Yuuri said.

He stood up, his wings stretched out to their full length to seem more threatening. He balled his hands into fists.

“If you want me gone, just say it. No need to spare my feelings,” Yuuri hissed. He glared down at Victor.

Victor flinched. Yuuri liked it. Liked the power he had over Victor. He puffed his feathers just a bit more to be bigger, more dangerous. Victor needed to be  _ careful. _

“Yuuri, just listen. I’m not-“ Victor stood up and frowned at Yuuri.

“No! You listen Victor!” Yuuri didn’t know what he was doing.

_ He was yelling at Victor. _

Why was he yelling again? He couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter. He liked yelling, he liked the fire. Liked the heat and  _ feeling dangerous _ .

Yuuri got pushed back and the fire took over. Yelling for no apparent reason. Just to  _ yell _ . As Yuuri felt the fire taking over he tried to stop it. He didn’t want to yell at Victor. He loved Victor.

_ Stop. _

He lunged forwards, carried by his wings. His nails were sharp, trying to scratch the pale skin beneath him.

_ Stop, please. _

He snarled, it almost sounded like an animal. His victim whimpered beneath him. He wanted it to bleed. He wanted it to feel  _ real pain _ .

“Yuuri.”

He growled for it to be quiet. Yuuri’s wings flapped, pushing them both in the dirt. He didn’t care. His eyes were black, the soft brown completely swallowed by his pupils. He had become a monster.

_ Bleed. Feel the pain. Feel  _ my _ pain. _

_ “Yuuri!” _

Yuuri stopped moving. His eyes went back to normal, his wings relaxed. The fire disappeared. Like it had never been there in the first place.

He was straddling Victor’s hips with his legs. They both lay on the ground. Victor had a strong grip around Yuuri’s wrists, trying to keep the sharp nails from cutting in his face. He already had some scratches on his arms, and two on his cheek.

Yuuri gasped, had he really done this?

His wings slumped down. He felt dizzy. Slowly he let Victor go and sat down beside him.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing. It was like- like-“

And then he was crying.  _ Hard. _ Tears streamed down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to look at what he had done to Victor. He hugged his knees to his chest and folded his wings around himself as a shield.

His whole body jerked with the force of the tears. The tears didn’t stop flowing. They kept coming. He had never felt like that. The emotion - was it anger? - had never been something he could feel. He wasn’t made to feel an emotion as negative as that. Only demons and humans were.

Then he felt two fingers tentatively trying to pry his wings open. To get a look at the sobbing mess that sat behind them.

Yuuri let the hands slowly lower his wings until he folded them behind his back. Through his wimpers he could see Victor looking at him with a sad look in his eyes. Yuuri whimpered as Victor reached his arms out to wrap them around the angel.

When Yuuri noticed that the silver haired man wasn’t angry at him, he let Victor engulf him in a hug. He buried his face in the crook of Victor’s neck. The man softly patted his hair while he let Yuuri cry.

Yuuri could feel all the love behind the simple motion. This only made him cry more. How could he have been so heartless? Yelling and hurting Victor, while the only thing the man had done was take care of him. How could he have been such a monster?

_ How could Victor love him? _

Then Victor started to sing. It was a soft lullaby in a language Yuuri had never heard before. But he could understand it without any problem.

__ ‘Sleep my child,  
_ now close your eyes,  
_ __ I will watch over you’

Yuuri could hear with how much ease Victor sung. He could hear this was his native tongue. It sounded beautiful.

__ ‘Sleep my child,  
_ I am here now,  
_ __ me and the stars’

It was true Victor wasn’t the best singer, but it sounded beautiful either way.

__ ‘Sleep my child,  
_ the moon and the stars  
_ __ we will watch over you’

Yuuri could feel himself calming down. The sobbing had stopped. He still had his eyes closed, and silent tears still flowed down his cheeks.

__ ‘Sleep my child,  
__ let the darkness wrap you in,  
__ nothing will happen,  
__ for the moon the stars and I  
_ we will be here  
_ __ watching over you’

He felt the velvety warmth of sleep develop him in its calming embrace.

\----------

The following morning Yuuri woke up to the soft sun rays shining through the curtains. He lay in Victor’s bed. The man himself had one arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri lay with his head buried in Victor’s chest. His wings lay behind him on the covers.

Yuuri breathed in Victor’s addicting scent before he moved to get up. He carefully picked Victor’s arm and placed it back at Victor’s own side. The man stirred and Yuuri held his breath. Slowly Victor opened his eyes.

Yuuri saw him scan the room before his eyes fell on the angel in front of him. His expression visibly softened as he took Yuuri in. He reached out and tucked a strand of black hair behind Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri closed his eyes, savoring this feeling of peace.

“I’m sorry, Victor.”

Victor looked down at the angel. “I know.”

Yuuri nodded and snuggled against Victor’s strong chest.

\----------

They sat at the breakfast table. Yuuri sat in front of Victor. The silver haired man had made himself a sandwich and was eating it while scrolling through the missed texts on his phone. Yuuri watched him. Makkachin lay at his feet and Yuuri patted him with his foot.

Yuuri wanted to forget what had happened the day before. He wanted to forget how he had screamed at Victor. Heaven, he had  _ hurt _ Victor. The man still had the marks his nails had made on his arms and face. He told himself he would never let something like that happen again. He would never let the fire consume him again.

When Victor left for work, he gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek before he closed the door behind him. Makkachin yipped and Yuuri scratched him behind his ears.

“It’s just you and me now.” He smiled down at the fluffy dog.

They spent the rest of the day hanging around the house, as usual. Yuuri longingly stared out the window, dreaming of flying in the air. Feeling the wind whip his hair around and the soft rays of the sun caressing his face. He knew he couldn’t go outside while it was day, but he desperately wanted to. And this was what made it all even more complicated. He loved Victor, he wanted nothing more than to stay with him for the rest of his life. But was he willing to give up everything he had? To live inside this house and only being able to go out at night?

_ Was he willing to give up his freedom? _

He didn’t know. He didn’t  _ want _ to know. He wanted to keep living in this dream. Staying with Victor until he could no more. He was scared that moment had come. That he had to leave.

Just a few minutes after 7 PM, Makkachin and Yuuri heard the key being turned in the lock. The sun had already started to go down and Victor looked tired as he hung his coat on the coat rack.

Yuuri had his hands folded behind his back and his wings perked up in a hopeful manner. His feathers shone proudly. Victor chuckled as he saw the angel showing off his wings. He stepped into Yuuri’s personal space and wrapped his hands around the slim waist. 

The angel relaxed under his touch and he placed his hands against Victor’s chest. Yuuri sucked in a breath as Victor leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s for a short kiss. When the silver haired man released Yuuri he smiled, looking a bit better. 

“Good afternoon, beautiful.” 

Yuuri blushed. Victor walked into the kitchen to prepare himself a meal. 

Yuuri watched Victor from the kitchen table as he gathered spices and other ingredients. He followed Victor as he walked around the small kitchen, humming along to a song that sounded from the speakers. He swayed his hips in time with the drums of the song while throwing different spices in the pan, and Yuuri heard the food sizzle. He inhaled the delicious scent that drafted from the kitchen. 

The angel smiled sweetly at Victor as the man sat down to eat his dinner. In the kitchen the radio still played, filling the comfortable silence that had settled between the two. Yuuri watched as Victor slowly chewed his food. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Why couldn’t Victor eat faster? When Victor caught his eye, he shot him a pleading look. Eyes momentarily looking at Victor’s half full plate, before shooting up to meet Victor’s again.

Victor stopped chewing as he tried to decipher what Yuuri was trying to tell him. Something about his food…

He laughed as he finally got it. Yuuri blushed. 

“You don’t have to wait for me to go outside. Go ahead if you want. I’ll be with you when I finish my dinner,” he said, waving his hand towards the door. He smiled reassuringly as Yuuri looked at him with a little doubt in his eyes.

“A-Are you sure?”

Victor hummed, waving his hand again. 

Yuuri smiled, stood up and kissed him on the cheek before he half ran outside. Makkachin barked as he ran after the angel. 

The angel pushed the back door open and sighed as he felt the chilly night air ruffling his feathers. He shuffled his wings a few time, enjoying the feeling of stretching them out to their full span. He laughed as Makkachin jumped up in the air and ran around the yard. He ruffled the fluffy fur and breathed in the fresh air. 

He had missed this. Even though it had only been a day inside, he had missed the fresh air and wind. The way the trees’ leaves rustled and the grass felt beneath his bare feet. He had missed the fresh smell of the night air. Slightly crisp but deliciously cold. 

He stood up again, lifting his wings and closing his eyes. He sighed. Then he jumped. He trusted his wings to carry him up in the air. The muscles in his wings strained as they lifted his whole body up in the air. As soon as he was high enough, he turned his body horizontal. His wings were immediately caught by the wind, carrying him even higher. He turned in slow circles, higher and higher, until Makkachin was just a small brown dot in a sea of green that was Victor’s yard. When he could only vaguely make out the shape of Victor’s suburban home, he decided he couldn’t go any higher. He still had the risk of being seen. 

He flapped his wings, testing their strength. He smiled before diving down. He wrapped his wings around himself as he fell, tumbling down from the sky. He closed his eyes. The wind whipped around him. Slapping him in the face, but it didn’t bother him. He loved it. Loved the speed, loved everything about flying. 

Opening his eyes he could already make out the shape of Makkachin. The dog was energetically running around and jumping in the air. Yuuri laughed. He stretched his wings out to lose some speed. He hung horizontally in the air, wing outstretched to slow him down. 

He reached the ground with just a bit more speed than he would’ve liked. He fell to the ground and rolled a few times before he lay still. Makkachin ran towards him and licked his face. He laughed loudly as he tried to push the dog away. 

When Makkachin released him, he stood up and ruffled his fur before walking closer to the house. He peered into the window and saw that Victor was doing the dishes. Or, he was more singing and swaying with the music, but he had a dishwashing brush in his hands. He giggled, Victor was adorable. 

Then he heard air moving behind him. He swiftly turned around. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what had made that sound. He scanned the yard, then he spotted a silhouette at the other end of the yard. It was more like a black shape than a silhouette, but he could sense it breathing and it was too large to be an animal. 

He folded his wings behind his back, trying to seem like a normal human. He hoped the person hadn’t already seen them. The person slowly started walking toward him. He watched them, waiting for them to make a wrong move so he could escape. The person was now pretty close and Yuuri could tell it was a man around his age. 

“Yuuri?” 

He inhaled a breath, that voice sounded familiar. Could it be?

“Yuuri, is that you?” The man stepped closer and the light that fell from the window fell upon his features. 

“Phichit?” Yuuri breathed. 

“Yuuri!” The other angel quickly unfolded his wings and jumped to embrace Yuuri. 

Yuuri stumbled back with the force of the hug. He relaxed in his brother’s arms. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I know. I missed you, too.  _ We  _ missed you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri groaned, not wanting to ruin the moment by thinking about returning and leaving Victor. “I know,” he mumbled in Phichit’s shoulder. 

Phichit seemed to take the hint and just wrapped just wrapped his arms tighter around his brother. After a few minutes Phichit released his grip and took a step back to look Yuuri in the eyes. 

“Where have you been? What happened?” He quickly scanned Yuuri for any wounds. When he didn’t find any, he looked Yuuri in the eyes worriedly. “You weren’t captured, were you?”

“I-I don’t know, actually.”

“Seriously? How can you not know what happened?” 

Yuuri shot him a look and Phichit bit his lip. “I just remember falling from the sky. A-And then I hit the ground. I broke my wing and…” He wondered if he could tell his brother about Victor. What happened to humans that had contact with angels? He didn’t know. 

His eyes shot up to Phichit’s. The other angel had raised one eyebrow and had his hips cocked to one side. “And..? How did it heal? It doesn’t look broken to me.” 

Yuuri’s eyes shot to Victor, still half dancing in his kitchen. He could only see his back but he smiled softly at the man’s adorableness. Phichit followed his gaze. He made an understanding noise.

“Ahh. I see,” The angel folded his arms over his chest.

Yuuri snapped his head back. He looked at his feet as he felt a blush spreading on his cheeks. “T-This is not what it looks like.”

“Mhmm. Sure it isn’t.” It was evident Phichit didn’t believe Yuuri. “You know what you’re doing, right? You know you can’t be lead by your feelings. You’ll be punished, Yuuri. Really punished. This - falling for a human - is an angel’s biggest crime.” 

“I  _ know _ . No need to remind me,” Yuuri spoke softer than he would’ve liked. “I know I’m in trouble. I just- I think I love him, Phichit. I  _ love _ him. God, I’m in love with a  _ human _ .” He groaned frustratedly. He tugged on his hair. 

Phichit patted his shoulder sympathetically. “You need to figure this out. And quickly. Father wondered where you were and I offered to go and find you.” 

Yuuri’s eyes shot open wide. “You  _ can’t  _ tell Him, Phichit. Please, don’t tell Him.” 

“You know angels can’t lie. What am I supposed to say?” 

“Tell him that I’m not ready to go back. That’s true, only not the whole truth.” Yuuri bit his lip. 

“Alright, I will tell Him that. Just, figure this out, okay? I’ll be back in five days, then you need to have made your decision.” Phichit hugged him again. Yuuri wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. “One more thing,” Phichit pulled back a little to look him in the eye, “You need to get rid of the scent. You reek of human.” 

Yuuri blushed. He hadn’t realized he smelled like Victor that much. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He really did, he loved smelling like Victor.  _ His _ Victor. “I-I..”

Phichit chuckled. “I really don’t want to know. Now, fix this and come back home, okay?” Phichit placed his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks. 

Yuuri nodded. 

Phichit smiled. “See you soon, then.” 

“See you soon.”

Phichit kissed his forehead before he took a step back and let his wings carry him up. Yuuri watched as his brother became smaller and smaller until he got swallowed by the clouds. 

He sighed. Shaking his head. What was he supposed to do? His Father now knew that he was on earth. He could find him if He wanted to. The option of just staying on earth forever, was not an option anymore. He had to choose. He knew he had to, he just really didn’t want to. 

He loved Victor. He knew that now. But he also loved his Father and siblings. How could he choose between those two? 

_ How could he choose between the two things he loved most? _

_ If _ he chose to stay with Victor, he had to go to his Father and tell Him. His Father knew where he was, He would come to earth Himself to get him if he wouldn’t be back in five days. Yuuri didn’t doubt that, His children meant everything to Him. 

Yuuri sighed, he just wanted to be with Victor. 

_ What if he wasn’t an angel? _

If he wasn’t an angel, there wouldn’t be a problem. They would be able to live with each other. There wouldn’t be no God to control him. They would live in Victor’s house with Makkachin as their baby. 

_ They would be happy and in love. _

But then he wondered, they probably would have never met. They fell in love  _ because _ he was an angel. If he wasn’t he would have never fallen from the sky, he wouldn’t have broken his wing, Victor wouldn’t have found him. They wouldn’t know each other. 

_ Maybe being an angel was what brought them together. But, it was also what drove them apart.  _

The back door opened and closed again, Yuuri could hear footsteps approaching him. He felt two arms slip around his waist. His wings were awkwardly pressed between them. Victor smiled against the skin of his neck. Yuuri sighed and placed his hands on top of Victor’s. Victor started placing small kisses on his white skin and Yuuri shivered. 

“Are you ready to go inside?” The silver haired man asked in between kisses. 

Yuuri found it hard to concentrate with Victor’s lips pressed to his skin. “Ngn.” He shuffled his wings against Victor’s chest, looking for some friction for the sensitive feathers.

Victor chuckled. Hs stepped away from Yuuri and turned the flustered angel around in his arms. “It’s okay if you’re not.” 

Yuuri blushed. “I-I wanted to show you something.” 

Victor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What is it, my love?”

The angel blushed at the nickname. His eyes shot up to the sky nervously. “I wanted to fly with you.” He looked back at Victor.

Victor looked surprised, but excited, too. He quickly nodded to let Yuuri know he loved that idea, and then pressed a kiss to the angel’s nose. “How do we do this?” 

Yuuri thought for a second. He had never flown with someone who didn’t have wings. They shuffled a bit before they had found the best position. Victor hung below Yuuri, arms wrapped around the angel’s neck. Yuuri had a tight grip around Victor’s waist. He was terrified he would drop the fragile human. Yuuri may have survived a fall from the sky, but he was sure Victor wouldn’t. 

“Are you sure about this?” Yuuri asked, worrying his bottom lip. 

Victor kissed his lips briefly. “Yes.” 

“Okay.” Yuuri sighed to lose some tension, “Here we go.” 

He beat his strong wings to lift them off the ground. Their feet lifted off the ground and they hung still for a moment before Yuuri lifted them higher. Victor gasped as he could see his house becoming smaller and smaller. When Yuuri thought they were high enough, he turned them so Yuuri flew with his back facing the ground. Now, Victor was safe from falling. Or at least safe as he could be. 

Victor’s eyes were blown wide as he took in everything he saw. The moon cast an aureole around his head. His hair seemingly made from the same material as the moon and its silverlight. Yuuri thought he had never looked more beautiful.

They flew around in a big circle. Enjoying their closeness and the wind. Enjoying  _ living _ and  _ loving _ .

Yuuri smiled at Victor, the man didn’t hesitate to return it. This man had learned him what  _ love _ truly meant. And he was sure he could never repay him for it.

When Victor started to shiver despite the thick coat he was wearing, Yuuri knew they had to go back to the ground. Victor pouted a little as he noticed that they were slowly going lower, but he didn’t protest.

They descending very slowly. Yuuri was afraid he’d lose control and they’d drop. He turned them vertically again when they were close enough to the ground.

When their feet touched the ground Yuuri released a breath he hadn’t noticed he had been holding. He smiled up at Victor, arms still around his waist. It was true he was a bit proud of what he had done. This proved to him that he was capable of taking care of Victor, like he had done for him.

He pulled Victor closer. The man didn’t protest, he just tangled his fingers in Yuuri’s soft hair. He smiled down at the cute angel.

Victor leaned closer, seemingly hesitating before pressing his lips to Yuuri’s. They kissed. Sweet and loving. But soon, it turned harder, teeth clashed but they didn’t care. The kiss was full of passion and lust. They tried to tell each other how much they wanted the other.

_ How much they  _ loved _ the other. _

Yuuri raised his hands and cupped Victor’s face as they continued to kiss. Victor, in turn, dropped his hands to Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri was the first to pull away. “Victor,” he breathed. “We need to go inside.”

Victor just nodded. He released Yuuri’s hips and instead grabbed his hand before dragging him inside. They stumbled inside. Makkachin barked as he slipped inside before the door closed. The dog disappeared into the kitchen. The two lovers didn’t pay him any mind, they were too occupied with each other.

Victor had pressed Yuuri against the wall. Their mouths had found each other again. Yuuri moaned as the wall pressed in his wings in all the right places.

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom,” Victor panted. Yuuri made a disappointed sound as their mouths lost contact. But at the prospect of continuing  _ this _ in more fit surroundings he released Victor.

They stumbled down the hallway and giggled as they fell on the white sheets. Victor pulled Yuuri on top of him. The angel leaned on his arms next to Victor’s head. They were kissing heatedly. Tongues dancing together in the most with lust filled choreography.

Yuuri breathed hard as Victor raked his fingers through his feathers. The man knew exactly which feathers to touch in what way, and it made Yuuri go crazy. In return he grinded his hips against Victor’s. He could feel himself swelling, it felt weird but so  _ right.  _ He knew Victor felt the same, he could feel something big and hard press against his thigh. It made more blood stream to the area between his legs.

He grinded harder, desperate to give pleasure to the man beneath him. In return, Victor lifted his hips and lightly tugged on Yuuri’s feathers. Yuuri couldn’t stop a loud moan from escaping his lips. Victor chuckled as he disconnected his lips from Yuuri’s. He dove in Yuuri’s neck and started to suck on the sensitive skin.

_ “YA khochu tebya tak sil'no,”  _ Victor groaned. Yuuri blushed as he heard this.

Victor turned their positions around, now he lay on top, still sucking bruises on Yuuri’s collarbone and neck. His fingers never once leaving the soft feathers. Yuuri slipped his fingers under Victor’s shirt. His hands ran over the toned muscles until they reached the soft pink nipples. Victor groaned as Yuuri played with them. Yuuri lifted his hips as he claimed Victor’s mouth again. His hands never ceasing the teasing of his lover’s nipples.

Suddenly Victor stopped, he sat up and wiped the saliva from his chin. Yuuri looked at him confused and a bit hurt. Did Victor not want to do this with him? Had he completely misread the signals?

“What’s wrong?” he asked carefully.

Victor looked at him, still a tent in his pants and lidded eyes filled with lust. “I’m not sure I will be able to stop myself if we go any further.”

Yuuri cocked a brow. “Maybe I don’t want you to stop.”

That was all Victor needed to hear.

\----------

Yuuri woke up to Victor playing with his hair.

Victor lay on his back, Yuuri half on top of him. He had swung his left arm and leg around Victor. His left wing covering Victor’s body, protecting his territory. He snuggled deeper in Victor’s neck, inhaling his strong scent.

“Good morning,  _ Solnechnyy svet _ .”

Yuuri blushed.

“Have any regrets about last night?”

Yuuri shot up, searching Victor’s face for signs of a joke. When he didn’t find any he said: “No! D-Do you?” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Of course not, my love. How could I? If I got to enjoy that beautiful body of yours?” Victor smiled his heart shaped smile.

“Victor!”

The man chuckled. “What?”

“D-Don’t just say stuff like that!” Yuuri buried his head in Victor’s chest.

The silver haired man just laughed.

\----------

After breakfast, Victor had to leave for work again. Yuuri had to push him out of the house, the man kept giving him kisses and complaining about how he had to ‘leave such a beautiful man all alone’ and wasn’t it his job to look after Yuuri? Yuuri told him he had to earn money and that Yakov would surely be angry if he came late.

Finally Victor left, half an hour too late, and Yuuri was alone with Makkachin again.

The silence gave his thoughts too much space to float around in his head.

He could almost hear his Father’s voice. Talking about he had sinned, how he had disappointed Him. Asking him how he could be so ungrateful. How he could’ve let his brothers and sisters down like this. In one of the worst ways possible.

Yuuri wondered, too. He wondered how he could’ve let it go this far. But, he also wondered why he didn’t regret it. Why he would do it all over again if he ever got the chance.

He knew he would. He  _ would  _ do it all over again.  _ Without hesitation. _

He felt himself warming up again as he thought about last night. Victor’s hands all over him, touching his feathers and all the right places. The pain that had seared through his body as Victor had entered him, to be replaced by pleasure quickly. He remembered the screaming, nails scraping over backs and hands pulling hair. He remembered his wings forming a hot cave around them, muffling their sounds and making everything even warmer than it had already been. He still remembered the  _ pleasure _ that had come. For the both of them.

He had marks all over his body to prove the things that had happened. He wasn’t ashamed of them. He loved every one of them. Wanted them to heal on their own pace. To be reminded of the love they had shared that night.

After last night, he had made up his mind. He wanted to stay with Victor, more than anything else. He knew he had to talk to his Father first. He was not looking forward to that conversation, but it was needed if they ever wanted to live together.

_ He was going to ask his Father permission to stay with Victor _ .

\----------

When Victor came home, Yuuri couldn’t have been more happy. He threw himself in Victor’s arms, his wings automatically shielding around them.

He couldn’t contain his excitement about the decision he had made. He blurted it out in long chaotic sentences, interrupting himself way too many times for Victor to understand even half of what he was saying.

Victor placed his hands on his shoulder. “Yuuri, take a breath. Talk slowly.”

The angel took a deep breath and started over. “I made my decision! I’m going to my father  _ tonight _ , to ask him if I can stay here with you for the rest of my life!” He frowned and suddenly looked unsure of himself. “If you even want me to. I forgot to ask you. You don’t have to say yes because of me!” He frantically waved his hands in the air.

Victor chuckled at his angel’s antics. He gently grabbed his hands and held them in his. He pressed a slow kiss to the soft lips. “I would love nothing more than for you stay with me,  _ Dorogoy _ .”

Yuuri blushed and kissed the man in front of him. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

\----------

“Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

Victor smiled reassuringly at his lover. “It is going to go great, I’m sure of it.”

Yuuri bowed his head. “I hope so.”

The silver haired man pressed a kiss to the top of his head before lifting his head to kiss him on the lips. “I believe in you. I love you.” Pressing one more kiss to those soft lips, he let Yuuri go.

“I love you too.”

Then Yuuri flew. He beat his strong wings and waved at Victor with a nervous smile playing on his lips. Victor waved back and smiled his heart shaped smile. This made Yuuri feel slightly better. He looked down at Victor until he couldn’t see him anymore, then he lifted his head up to look at the clouds.

After a few minutes Yuuri broke through the surface, he was immediately greeted with the sight of angels flying around. Their hair waving in the wind and their wings carrying their bodies. Some were singing, others talking or just flying to their destinations. He sucked in a breath as he looked at all his brothers and sisters.

_ He had missed them _ .

He just hung in the air, wings beating to keep him up, looking at everyone. Then he felt two small arms wrapping around his upper body.

“Yuuri! You’re back!”

Yuuri chuckled before prying the arms loose and turning around. “Minami! I missed you.”

He wrapped his arms around the smaller angel, folding his wings around them to protect the boy.

“I missed you, too.” Minami looked Yuuri in the eyes. “We have to tell the others that you’re back. Father will be delighted!” Minami grabbed his hand and tugged him along to the Grand Hall.

Yuuri doubted their Father would be ‘delighted’ but he smiled sweetly at Minami and let himself be dragged along.

Some of their other brothers and sisters they saw tagged along and wanted to hear everything about what had happened to Yuuri. Minami swatted them off and told them they had to talk to Father. Yuuri just smiled politely.

He knew he must be smelling like human. He wondered if his siblings were simply ignoring this, or if they really didn’t notice. He decided he didn’t want to know the answer and just ignored it.

When Minami pushed the doors to the Grand Hall open, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel incredibly nervous. He was about to ask his Father one of the riskiest questions he could ask him.

His Father’s throne sat on the far end of the Hall, his back facing the entrance. The Hall was completely white, white pillars supporting the white roof. The big white throne in which his Father was seated, and all the white wings of the angels. The rest of the Hall was empty. Making space for 1000 angels to stand.

Everyone took their place, dividing in two groups, one would stand on the left side, the other on the right side of the Hall. The throne in the middle, and Yuuri was to stand in front of the throne. While Minami rushed to their Father to tell him Yuuri had arrived, Phichit stepped up to the shaking Yuuri.

He hugged Yuuri tightly, easing some of his nerves.

“You made your decision, haven’t you?”

Yuuri nodded, blushing a bit.

“Am I gonna like you decision?”

Yuuri shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak but Phichit interrupted him.

“It doesn’t matter whether I’ll like it or not,  _ you  _ have to live with it. Just know that I’ll support you no matter what,” Phichit whispered the last few words right next to Yuuri’s ear as he hugged him again. “I love you, Yuuri. Please never forget that.”

Yuuri had tears in his eyes. “I won’t. And I love too, so much.” They released each other as the other angels grew quiet.

Phichit kissed his cheek before he ran to his spot in the crowds. Yuuri quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears. He sighed, thought of Victor to assure himself he was making the right choice, and then turned around to face the back of the throne.

He walked to the other end of the room. Painfully aware of all his brothers and sisters looking at him. He feared he was going to disappoint them, so, so much. He shivered but held his head high as he walked. His wings held up, proudly showing his clean, white feathers.

When he reached the front he knelt done on both his knees in front of the throne. He bowed his head in respect before waiting for his Father to address him.

“Yuuri.” God’s voice filled all the emptiness in the room. All the white seemed to flood with color as He talked. “I am glad you have returned, my son.”

Yuuri didn’t dare make a sound.

“Stand, my child. Speak to you Father and tell Him what took you from us.”

Yuuri shakily stood. His wings dropping a few inches as he looked his Father in the eyes. God was blurry as ever. No one knew what He looked like exactly, only that He seemed to radiate power. Yuuri wanted to bow his head in shame and crawl back to where he had come from. But he suppressed these urges as he lifted his head and wings. Standing proud for the decision he had made.

_ Standing proud for loving. _

\----------

Yuuri could feel the heavy stare of every angel in the room. They all looked at him, wondering what it was that he had to say. Wondering what had happened to him, to their brother. It felt like a huge weight. A weight he needed to lose.

He didn’t let it get to him, though. Or at least, he  _ tried _ to not let it get to him. It was hard to ignore 200 pairs of eyes weighing him down.

He closed his eyes. Ignoring all his brothers and sisters as he tried to reach out to all the feelings Victor had teached him. The hate, sadness, disappointment, but most of all, the  _ love _ . He remembered, no  _ felt _ it. Felt the fluttering of his heart, how it seemed to soar in his chest. Weightless. For love had filled it, and love was weightless.

Love was the most complex feeling, it came in differents forms. It could drag someone down to deepest, darkest parts of their soul. It could ruin everything. Destroy even the littlest glimpse of hope. Crush your heart and smash it to pieces. It could do all that, and sometimes it did. But not with Yuuri. It had been the greatest thing to ever happen to him. It had colored his world. Gave everything so much more meaning.

He opened his eyes. A fire had started within the brown eyes. A passionate fire, a fire full of love. Ready to burn down everything that came between him and his love.

“Please, tell us what happened to you, my child.” God’s voice wasn’t mean, or accusing, but it wasn’t exactly kind either.

“I…” He looked around the room. At all his brothers and sisters. Wondering if they could love him after hearing this. “I fell in love.”

These four simple words, ruined everything.

At first nothing happened. Everybody was quiet. No one dared to make a sound. Yuuri’s eyes never left his Father’s. He wouldn’t show any weakness.

God just stared at him.

“I fell in love,” Yuuri said again. “With a man. An ordinary man.”

Then Minami’s small voice traveled through the heavy quiet. “Y-Yuuri?” The little boy took a few steps toward Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at his brother. His strong exterior faltered at the shocked, and disappointed look on the young face. He wished he didn’t have to disappoint the younger angel. He looked at Minami, the pain of hurting his brother evident in his eyes.

Minami took another step in Yuuri’s direction, and for a moment Yuuri felt the urge to run toward him, wrap his arms around the small frame and tell him it wasn’t true. That Yuuri still was the angel everyone expected him to be. But he wasn’t. And there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Phichit stepped up next to Minami. He placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulders and gently pulled him back into the crowd. But Minami shook Phichit’s hands off his shoulder. “No! This isn’t Yuuri! It- it can’t be.”

“Minami…” Phichit started.

“No! Let go, Phichit!” Minami had tears in his eyes. Phichit only tightened his grip on the young boy. Minami’s wings hung low from his shoulders. His body jerked with the force of the tears. “It can’t be.”

Phichit wrapped his arms around Minami and folded his wings around him in a protective manner. He whispered calming phrases as he pulled Minami back in the crowd. Yuuri had to tear his eyes away from the scene. His heart ached, but he swallowed the heavy feeling down and faced his Father again.

When he looked at his Father, the feeling He radiated had changed. First, it had just been power, love for His children. Now, it was anger, sadness, but most of all, and this pained Yuuri the most, disappointment. God’s face was blurry as ever, but His body language had changed. Where He had sat in His chair with a straight back, He now had a slightly slumped posture.

God ignored Minami as He addressed Yuuri. “Is this true?” His voice sounded as full of life as ever, only the energy it released was heavy with sadness. Yuuri immediately felt the sadness affecting him, he felt the heavy weight of the emotion on his shoulders.

Yuuri wanted to turn away, to not have to look his Father in the eyes. But he had to. He had chosen to do this, so was going to do it. “Yes,” he said, sounding more confident than he really was.

Minami whimpered from Phichit’s embrace. Yuuri didn’t look. He kept his eyes fixed on his Father.

“Yuuri.” His Father sounded so… broken. “I have not raised you like this.”

Yuuri looked at his feet. He couldn’t handle his Father’s intense emotions.

“Did I not give you enough attention? Did I not give you enough love? Is that why you felt like you had to find it somewhere else? With  _ someone _ else?”

Yuuri looked up again. “No, no, Father, that is not it  _ at all. _ You have raised me perfectly-”

“Then why, son? Why do this to your Father? Why do this to your brothers and sisters?”

Yuuri turned his head to look at his siblings’ faces. They all looked at him, eyes heavy with disappointment and sadness. They were upset because of him.

“I-” Yuuri did not know what to say. “I… I couldn’t help it.” He mumbled. Tears started to gather in his eyes. “I can’t help it.”

God was silent for minutes. Time seemed to have stopped. The only sound in the gigantic hall were Minami’s silent whimpers and Phichit trying to calm him down.

Then his Father spoke again. “I have to give you a choice, Yuuri. And you have to choose wisely.”

Yuuri looked up, his expression hopeful.

“You can stay here, and never return to earth. You will never be allowed to leave the clouds, you will never see the human again,” God’s voice had changed to a stern one. Yuuri knew He didn’t want to do this, but He simply had to. “Or you leave us and live down on earth. You will never be able to return and your immortality will be taken from you. You will live with your human and your love.

“You need to understand that you can  _ never _ under no circumstances, return. You will have to live the rest of your mortal live down there. You need to realize that love is only temporarily. It disappears as fast as it comes. I need you to be absolutely sure of your love for this man, and his love for you.” God looked at him intently. “The decision you make now can never be turned back.”

Yuuri swallowed. He could feel the gaze of every angel in the room fixed on him. They felt like heavy burdens. He wanted to shake his shoulders to get rid of them.

He shuffled his feathers in a nervous manner. Inside his head his brains was spinning, he knew what he was going to choose. He had known since he had decided to come back up to his family. But his mind couldn’t help but wander back to all the things he would miss if he left this place.  _ His home. _ Never flying through the clouds again with Phichit, perched on one of the fluffy clouds and looking down at the humans acting stupid down on earth. No more laughing with Minami, hugging the smaller boy and telling him stories. No more flying races with all his siblings, no more….  _ no more family. _

He looked around, all these faces. He would never see them again.  _ Oh how he’ll miss them. _

“I…” _Are you sure?_ _Completely sure?_ “I choose to go back to Victor.”

Minami started crying, his sobs reached Yuuri’s ears and broke his heart. Yuuri’s wings dropped a few inches at the sound. Phichit’s wings were still wrapped around the boy, he had silent tears streaming down his face, too. God let out a heavy sigh.

“We’ll miss you, my son.”

Then He waved His hand and two angels with black wings appeared. They were as blurry as God, but as big as any other angel. They carried a golden sword. It seemed to be made out of pure stardust. Golden and indestructible. The power it radiated made Yuuri shiver. The two figures started to walk toward Yuuri, they walked as if they were one. Yuuri looked up at his Father, concern and uncertainty in his eyes.  _ What were they going to do? _ His Father didn’t answer his concerned look. He sat still in His chair. Minami was still crying.

The two persons approached him and the sword shone. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. He wanted to get out of there, but knew he couldn’t. He waited until the black winged angels had reached him. They walked behind him and Yuuri turned his head to look at them over his shoulder. One of them rudely grabbed the back of his head and turned it back to look forward. Yuuri tugged his wings closer to his body in fear.

He felt two hands on his shoulders, harshly pushing him down on his knees. He winced as his skin made hard contact with the cold floor. The two figures pulled at his wings, trying to unfold them. But Yuuri resisted them. Why were they touching his wings?

“F-Father?” He sounded so lonely and scared.

God ignored him and didn’t move at the sound of His scared son.

Yuuri could sense the person on his right lifting the sword. Fear seared through his body, overpowering every other emotion. He jerked his shoulders away from the figures behind him. But they just tightened their grip. He tried to rise to his feet, tried to scramble away from them. They were too strong.

The sword started to get warmer. Yuuri could feel the warmth burning at his shoulder. But the fear drowned it out.

“Father! Please!”

Somewhere in the back of his head, he registered Minami trying to run toward him. He was screaming, scratching at Phichit’s arms as the older angel held him back. Somewhere he could hear his other brothers and sisters, they were crying, too. Some were pleading for their Father to let him go. But the most just stood there, clinging to each other and crying for their loss.

“Father, no! No! Don’t do this!”

His voice sounded so far away. The fear had taken over his body, his mind, his everything.

The sword’s warm blade inched closer to his back. He stopped moving. If he made one wrong move, the blade would cut through his bones. He was frozen. All he could hear was his rapid breathing and all he could feel was the awful hotness of the golden sword.

“Father, please,” he whispered. His eyes fell close, preparing for the pain that was about to come.

The blade made contact with his skin. Then he was screaming, he couldn’t hear it, only felt the burning in his throat. But that burning didn’t rival with the burning on his back. The blade cut through his skin and bones like it were clouds. He screamed, and screamed. It felt like he was screaming for all eternity. A pain like he had never felt before seared through his body. He was consumed by it. He couldn’t imagine to ever feel anything else beside this pain.

The sword’s warmth disappeared and Yuuri’s back felt awfully light. He fell forward, thrown off balance by the sudden loss of weight. He had stopped screaming, he didn’t have any air left in his lungs. The pain did not go away. He felt hot liquid stream down his back.

He looked up at his Father. His eyes were cold. Colder than ever.

Suddenly the hall disappeared and he was falling. His back burned, it screamed. He felt the wind, but didn’t want to feel it. He wanted to be back up there, with his family.

He closed his eyes and let the pain take him over. He knew he should reach the ground soon. Knew his now mortal body would not survive the fall.

_ Knew this was the end. _

His pain got too much. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t fill his lungs. The burning dragged him down in the darkness. Now, he couldn’t open his eyes even he had wanted to.

If he could’ve been able to open his eyes, he would’ve seen the white clouds going farther and farther away from him. He would’ve seen his home disappearing. But he would’ve also seen the black figure that came down. His wings were folded around his body to fall faster. If Yuuri would have had his eyes open, he would’ve seen that the black figure was actually Phichit. He was falling down, trying to be as aerodynamic as possible. He wanted to reach Yuuri before Yuuri reached the ground.

If Yuuri would’ve been able to feel anything beside  _ burning pain _ he would have felt two arms carefully wrapping around his body. He would’ve felt himself slowing down as his brother made sure he hit the ground softly.

Yuuri groaned as his wounds touched the grass.  _ It stung _ .

“I know, Yuuri. I know. Just… Hang on for a bit, okay? I’ll find Victor for you.”

He groaned. Still not completely aware of his surroundings. “Victor,” he breathed.

Then pain became too much again. He squeezed his eyes and yelled. He couldn’t control his breathing. His lungs struggled to get enough air and his chest heaved up and down. It was too much.

_ Let it stop. Please, let it stop. _

Two hands touched his face, swiping the hair away from his eyes. The hands felt pleasantly cold against his burning skin. He relaxed a bit. Eyes still closed he could feel two arms lifting his upper body. With the pressure away from his wounds he could breathe again.

When he was calmed down enough, he opened his eyes. He was met with the most beautiful blue eyes. They shone with an emotion Yuuri was too dazed for to recognize. Soft silver hair fell over one half of a beautiful face.

“Victor.”

“Oh, Yuuri. What have they done to you?”

Yuuri felt safe again. Wrapped in these arms he was reminded of why he made this decision, why he had given up his wings. For love. He had done it for love. And in that moment, he knew he would do it again. He would go through all of this pain again, and again, and again. Because this? Love? It was worth it.

_ Love was worth all the pain in the world. _

**Author's Note:**

> WOW okay that was that. So, I think one part was a bit unclear, remember when Yuuri suddenly got very angry and then really sad? It was him learning about and experiencing human emotions. Because as an Angel he had never felt anger and sadness. I hope that clears that up! 
> 
> As I already said, I wrote this December 2017 and I personally think my writing has improved since then, but I still posted it...
> 
> I just wanted to say that I don't believe in God, I don't believe in anything like that, but I respect it if you do. And I hope you can too. Spread the love, kids! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos if you liked it and a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
